


fanart: various Marvel character pieces

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character studies, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, comic style, mcu/aos crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkguy's Natasha Romanoff meets AoS's Melinda May... plus a couple more character studies</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: various Marvel character pieces




End file.
